My Guardian Angel
by Jomel10
Summary: The Doctor is separated from Donna by an old enemy and trapped in a world of darkness. She gets an offer of help from an unexpected ally but can she save the Doctor in time or will he be lost forever? Dark story-Rated M for disturbing themes. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

I've taken some time off of Together We Stand but will hopefully get back to it eventually. In the meantime, another plot bunny hit me. This is just a short story. Well, short for me. It features two characters from the Classic series that really should be brought back, the Black Guardian and the White Guardian. This is the wiki page for the Black Guardian if you want to read up on him: en./wiki/BlackGuardian and the White Guardian too:en./wiki/WhiteGuardian

This story is my first stab at horror. It's very dark with nasty themes. Thats why it has a high rating. There is violence and sexual abuse here. Please don't read if that sort of thing upsets you. I don't think it is that grahic and have read worse round here but here's your warning anyway.

I hope you enjoy it and please review if you have time :)

**My Guardian Angel**

Chapter 1 - In the Dark

It was a frightening thing to be alone in the dark with only one's thoughts for company.

The Doctor was scared. He was actually scared. Even after everything he had seen during his long years of travelling, fear was still a sensation that was rare for him. But right at that moment, in that cold, cruel blackness, he felt genuinely afraid. His hearts were beating frantically in his chest, causing him to sink to his knees, trying to steady his breathing. He needed to relax and think rationally.

He was the Doctor after all! He never panicked!

Only now, he was. He was terrified. And the worse thing was? He had no idea why. He had been alone so many times before, in worst places than this! So why was he considering giving up now?

He folded his arms around himself, hoping to gain some comfort. There was no other soul anywhere near him, he could feel it. He could sense – nothing. It felt like he had been in solitude for hours. Where was Donna? How had they become separated? He hoped she wasn't there stuck somewhere too, petrified and alone, like him. Crying out uselessly into the night. He prayed she was still in the TARDIS, safe and warm. That's where he had been, before he had found himself in his latest nightmare. Happy and content with his new best friend. With the woman who had taught him so much simply by being HER. Her humanity was like warmth to him.

He closed his eyes and pictured Donna, remembering the last time they had been together. She had wanted him to take her to see Wham in concert at Wembley Arena in 1986 and he had flat out refused. An argument had ensured, ending with Donna threatening to see "I'm your man" for five hours unless he gave in. He had rolled his eyes, smiled and set the coordinates without a word. She always won in the end did Donna. Maybe that's why she was so good for him? Then, he had felt strange and BANG, he had found himself in pitch blackness, completely alone, Donna and the TARDIS had gone. There was nothing to be seen, even though his eyes had slowly become accustomed to the dark. All there was was just constant never ending blackness. Why was he there? Someone must have brought him to the place? But who? And what had they done to Donna?

A nasty thought suddenly struck him. What if he never saw her again? What if she thought he had simply abandoned her?

A new sense of purpose hit him. What was he doing, crouched on the floor like a coward, trembling and moaning about his own fears when Donna needed him more? He was the Doctor! He would act like it. He would find his way out of this, just like any other situation and he would get back to his friend. He would not let her down!

"That's amusing Doctor! Don't you let everyone down in the end?"

The voice caught him completely by surprise. It was loud and deep and full of power. The Doctor got slowly to his feet, his eyebrows raised in interest.

"Ah," he said, "So, not so alone after all."

A booming laughter made his hairs stand on end.

"You are always alone. But then, you know that already don't you, Last of the Time Lords!"

The Doctor frowned. "Well, this is very rude. You seem to know so much about me whereas I don't even get to see you. You don't want to play fair then?"

"I play no games, Doctor. You know me of old," came the reply.

"Really?" The Doctor said, he eyes growing wide. "Now, that's interesting. Are you going to show yourself then?"

"In time."

"Hiding in the shadows? Seems a bit cowardly to me!"

The being hissed. "Look around you, Doctor. You are nowhere, trapped here in my domain. You shall have a future of only blackness and despair for all eternity with only my voice as company. Enjoy your new home, Time Lord. You want to know me. So you shall. You are my guest. To be a guest of a Guardian is a high honour indeed, would you not agree?"

Immediate realisation hit the Doctor. It may has well have been a light shining through the bleak blackness. Of course. How could he not have seen? The darkness. The constant night. The feelings of grief, loneliness and despair. He glared. "I know you."

The Black Guardian laughed again. "I am not easily forgotton. Your fellow Time Lords, together with the White Guardian, trapped me here in my own darkness and left me to rot. After seemingly endless pain and boredom, the chaos of the Time War finally set me free. And now, as the last of that arrogant, insignificant species, you alone must suffer my wrath!"

The Doctor couldn't speak. The Black Guardian was one of the most powerful creatures in the entire Universe. It was basically a God and could rip him apart if it so wanted. But to steal him from inside the TARDIS itself showed how much power the Black Guardian had – and how weak the TARDIS had become. His fears for Donna and for his Ship intensified. What if the evil entity had destroyed them?

"Where is my friend, Donna Noble?"

"Ah yes, your human slave."

The Doctor, despite his grave state, couldn't help but smile. "Well, that proves you don't know her."

His prison seemed to quiver. He knew he had angered the Guardian.

"All life is known to me! From the smallest bacteria to a race as powerful as the Daleks! All will have respect for me!"

The Doctor decided his usual cockiness was the way to go. "It's been a long time since the Guardians were worshipped or revered. Your a thing of the past. A fairytale to frighten kiddies with! You're nothing!"

A roar, much like thunder, rumbled through the pitch blackness. The Doctor's charade fell only for a second. He didn't want to show any weakness to this creature, knowing that would be disastrous for him. He also wanted to keep the Black Guardian talking, hoping he would eventually let slip what had become of Donna and the TARDIS.

"The arrogance of your kind is without rival, Time Lord,"

The Doctor grinned. "Thank you! And I can assure you, I'm actually a Champion among my own kind!"

A snigger. "Indeed you are. The one who led his people during the Great Time War. The General who sacrificed his own race so he could survive."

The Doctor swallowed hard. He would not rise to the bait. "Are you going to come and say that too my face, then?"

"Do you realise I could end your pointless existence right now, simply by wishing you gone?"

"In that case, do I get a last request?"

A chuckle. "Go on."

"I want to see you. In your physical form."

Silence greeted him. He waited.

Finally, he got his reply. "As you wish, Doctor. But you may not be so pleased to see me once you work out the fate I have planned for you."

Suddenly, a shadowy figure was standing in front of the Doctor. The Time Lord blinked. Had he actually been there the whole time, unbeknowst to him? Listening to and enjoying his thoughts and fears?

"Hello again, Doctor." The Guardian greeted him, with a cold smile. He offered his hand happily.

The Doctor didn't return his pleasantry. His eyes narrowed. The Black Guardian was a creature that strived to cause chaos and agony for every race across the universe. He was the the living embodiment of everything the Doctor stood against. The Time Lord despised him.

"What do you want of me." The Doctor whispered.

Another cruel smile. "I have already told you. Revenge. I want you to suffer."

The Doctor paled but he stood firm. "And what exactly do you have in mind?"

The Black Guardian approached him. The Doctor found himself unable to move. He looked up into the eyes of pure evil and shivered.

"In Mind is exactly what I have planned, old friend." The Black Guardian reached out and touched the Doctor's face with his hand, slowly stroking his cheek. The Doctor was revolted but didn't flinch. Then, the creature gripped the side of the Time Lord's head. The Doctor couldn't even attempt to struggle. He was rooted to the ground. He set up defences in his mind but he was no match for the Black Guardian who easily knocked them down. Within moments, the Black Guardian was inside his mind. The dark creature instantly headed for the corners of the Doctor's mind, where all of his worse memories were hidden away. The Guardian gleefully invaded his victims most private, hated thoughts. The Doctor squirmed helplessly as his impressive mind was overpowered and controlled by the all powerful being.

"_Doctor, you should see what I'm seeing. Such glorious darkness!"_

"_Please_," the Doctor replied, _stop._"

The Guardian kept up the torture for a few moments longer before retreating from the Doctor's mind. The Doctor slowly, painfully, opened his eyes and saw the triumphant Black Guardian grinning cruelly at him.

"No wonder I could sense you so clearly," the Guardian said quietly. "So much darkness in you Doctor, so much pain. You are on the brink of greatness, do you realise that? You should let yourself go, give yourself to that blackness. Be free."

The Doctor shook his head and gritted his teeth.

The Guardian sighed. "As you wish, Doctor. We will do this the hard way. My plans for you have changed, my friend. I see a servant in you. A powerful follower who will take my darkness through eternal Time and Space!"

"_Never!" _The Doctor hissed.

The Guardian shrugged. "No will have no choice. You will give yourself to me. All those I choose do, in the end." The Guradian ruffled the Doctor's hair.

He sprang back, furious and humiliated. "Why don't you just tell me where Donna is?" He thundered.

The Guardian looked amused. "You won't care about her or any other life form for much longer, Dcotor." He turned away. "Ah. Sadly, there is work to do, the Council calls me." He waved a hand absently. "I will leave you Doctor in the company of your own memories and nightmares. I shall return to check on your progress later. Farewell."

He vanished. The Doctor covered his mouth with his hand. This was not good. He was in very serious trouble here. And for all he knew, Donna was dead. For the millionth time, he cursed the Time War. No wonder the Black Guardian thrived on the chaos caused. All those pointless deaths. So much suffering. He must have been in his element.

The Doctor knew he had to get away from this place. He had to find the light. If he didn't, he was in danger of losing his very soul.

"Doctor."

He froze. Her voice came from behind him. He knew that gentle voice anywhere. The Doctor didn't want to turn around. He didn't want to look.

"Rose," he mumbled. "It's not you."

He felt her touch on his shoulder. "Look at me, Doctor." She urged him, her tone kind and patient.

"You're not here." He threw over his shoulder at her. He would not look.

"Look at me, please. I need you. So lost..."

"It's not you!" The Doctor shouted. "I can't be."

"I'll never leave you. I told you forever, remember? You wanted me, you cried out for me. So I came." Her voice was so lovely, so inviting. "I told you I loved you. I meant it. Now, look at me."

He slowly turned around. His breath caught in his throat.

It was Rose. But she was wrong.

Her hair was black and lifeless, her eyes cold and hard. Her face appeared to be bruised and beaten. Her skin was gaunt and pale as a ghost's. She was so thin, her torn clothes were hanging off of her. It dawned on him with horror that she was dead and had been for sometime. This was nothing but a gruesome, decaying corpse. He stared at this monstrosity, at what his Rose had become.

"No," he moaned. "Please."

"You did this to me." She said to him, a terrifying smile on her lips. "You didn't come for me."

"You're not Rose," he murmured desperately. "You're not Rose."

"I trusted you!" She continued, still speaking in the same delicate, loving tones. "I would have died for you."

She reached out for him. He shook his head, trying to block her words out. This could not be real. It couldn't. The Guardian was playing with his memory, forcing him to see his worst fears. Rose was alive and well. She was fine..

The Rose thing before him reached out, grasping him tightly by the arms.

"I love you Doctor, come and be with me."

He tried to break free but couldn't. "Let go of me!" He shouted. Then, he shouted into the night. "Enough! Stop this!"

"One kiss, sweetheart. Then we'll be together again. And this time, it will be forever."

She leant in and forced her ice cold dead lips against his. His eyes grew wide in horror. He shoved her away from him as hard as he could, knocking her to the ground. With a cry like a banshee, the thing leapt to her feet and ran at him, knocking him flying. It crawled on top of him, hissing. It grinned nastily down at him, showing him it's pointed teeth.

The demon was so strong, there was nothing he could do to dislodge it. He was trapped beneath it. He closed his eyes in disgust as he felt it push his large coat aside and rip open his shirt. The next thing he felt was it's teeth as it bit deep into his flesh. He cried out in pain and outrage. When it finally lifted it's head and smiled at him again, still with Rose's face, it had blood on it's lips. With a cry, it began to claw at his trousers, tearing them to shreds, not stopping until he was naked. The Doctor, naked and freezing, couldn't bear any more. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for what he knew was coming.

He was rolled over onto his front. He didn't understand or know what to expect. He was far beyond terror now. He wanted this to be over. He whimpered as he felt the thing lick at his earlobe. Then, still using Rose's voice, it hissed lovingly to him; "I've waited a long time for this, Doctor. No more teasing. Time to pay." He knew the creature wasn't even human. He wondered what it would do.

He didn't wonder for long.

The Doctor screamed in agony as the demon entered him roughly. The horrified cry cut through the silence of the Black World like a knife. The Doctor laid there, not fighting as the creature took his body. Tears ran down his young handsome face and his teeth were gritted as he tried to stop more screams from escaping. This was pain like no other he had experienced.

The demon grinned down at it's victim. His master would be pleased. The Time Sensitive would be broken by the time he returned.

"Scream again for me." 'Rose' urged the Doctor and raked her claws down his back.

The Doctor arched upwards and let out a blood curdling cry.

"Good boy," it hissed, finally using its own inhuman voice.

The Doctor sobbed.

"No! Doctor!"

Donna awoke suddenly and sat bolt upwards, her own scream still in her throat.

That nightmare had felt so real. She wiped at her eyes hurriedly. She had to find the Doctor, she needed to be sure he was safe. No matter how silly she looked. She could imagine his unimpressed look now. "Donna, dreams aren't real..."

She looked around her. She wasn't in her bed. She was on the floor in the TARDIS console room. The Doctor was nowhere to be seen.

Donna stood up quickly, panic already setting in.

"Doctor," she called nervously.

No answer.

"Doctor!" She cried frantically.

Still no reply.

Now terrified, she raced towards the door. "If he's wandered off without me, I'll kill him!" She yelled to no one. Only the TARDIS responded, with its usual gentle humming sound.

She got to the door and pulled it open.

"Donna Noble."

She let out a low cry of surprise and whirled round.

To her shock, an old man surrounded in a bright white light was stood in the centre of the console room. He smiled at her and beckoned her towards him.

She hesitated, so he tried again.

"Donna, do not be afraid my child. I mean you no harm. I am the White Guardian and I need your help."

She stared at him, speechless.

"I need you to help me save the Doctor from a fate worse than death."

TBC.

Part 2 to follow shortly :P


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my reviewers A c t i n g-Is-A-P a s s i o n and Hi I'm Cold. Glad you like the story, hope you comment again :)

Chapter 2 – Follow the Light

Donna, for once, was completely lost for words. She stared open-mouthed at the man before her. He was shining so brightly and had a aura of such wisdom and kindness, Donna couldn't help but feel completely awed by him.

"Are you an angel?" She whispered, her eyes watering.

He smiled. "No, my dear. As I told you, I am the White Guardian if the Council. I realise this must be a shock for you but I do not have much time."

She cocked her head on one side. "You're not a Time Lord to are you? I'm used to everything important always being left to the last possible second."

He chuckled. Donna flinched. "I'm sorry," she said hurriedly. "I didn't mean to be rude. I'm just nervous. I get a bit mouthy when I'm..."

He held up a hand. "No need for an apology, Donna." He walked towards her slowly. She couldn't help but take a step back. This was all becoming too much. She had just woken up on the floor of the TARDIS and had no idea how she had ended up there and, worse of all, the Doctor had just disappeared and she was having terrifying nightmares about him. And then, some glowing old man decides to turn up and scare the Hell out of her! Even by her standards, this had been a very unusual day.

The Guardian waited patiently as Donna worked through all the recent events. He knew she would find her way.

Suddenly, she sprung back round and faced him.

"What did you mean, the Doctor is facing a fate worse than death?"

The White Guardian cleared his throat. "He is a prisoner of the Black Guardian."

Donna stared. "Black Guardian?" She repeated. "What, is he like your brother or something?"

The Guardian nodded. "You could say that, yes. He is the exact opposite of me and I am of him. I live to keep order in the universe, he lives for Chaos."

Donna nodded. "So, your good and he's evil. I get it. Go and stop him yourself then!"

The White Guardian turned towards the TARDIS doors. "It doesn't work like that. Good and Evil depends on the personal point of view, my dear." He seemed to say it more to himself than to her. He quickly turned back to face her. "We have run out of time for explanations, Donna. I have been missed and must return to the Council. If he knows I'm here, with you, he will kill you without any hesitation."

Donna whimpered. "Why?"

The Guardian's tone grew sterner. "He wants the Doctor. The Time Lord has been edging ever closer to the dark path which the Black Guardian laid out for him from the moment he was freed. Storm clouds have gathered in his soul. He has killed and wounded without showing mercy, using his power and wisdom to harm as well as to help. He is changing. He has taken vengeance against weaker beings. If the Black Guardian pushes him that little bit further, the Doctor as you know him will be lost forever. That cannot be allowed to happen. The Doctor is a great force for goodness in the universe. He makes those he meets stronger and creates fighters for my cause wherever he goes. Beings such as him are a dying breed. He must not be lost."

Donna felt close to tears. "You must know that the Doctor wouldn't just give in. What is this Black Guardian doing to him?"

The Guardian paused. "Your dream, Donna. You saw."

She froze in horror. "But," she gasped, "that was just a nightmare. It wasn't real."

The White Guardian didn't reply. He merely watched her sadly.

"Oh my God." She muttered. "But that thing... it..." Donna turned away, trying to compose herself. She had to hold it together, for him.

She wiped her eyes and drew herself up to her full height.

"Where is he?"

The White Guardian seemed satisfied. Smiling, he took both her hands in his and held them, palms up. Donna felt surprisingly calm. To be surrounded by that light, it made her feel protected. They stood together for a moment and then he stepped away. The white glow remained in her hands. She turned her hands over repeatedly, shocked.

"There's nothing to fear." The Guardian told her.

"I know," she responded, truthfully. She could sense his power now, along with his concern for both her and the Doctor. All she knew was that she trusted him completely.

He nodded to her. "I will send you to the Black Guardian's domain. Use the power of the Light to guide you and to scare away any unwanted – interest. The Light will lead you to the Doctor and it will keep both of you safe from the Black Guardian and his powers. He will not be able to sense you whilst the light is with you. If the Light dies, I can offer you no more protection. You must hurry Donna or you will be trapped there, for ever more."

She trembled slightly at this but said nothing. She had seen what kind of ghouls and gremlins awaited her in that darkness. And she had seen what one had done to the Doctor. All she cared about was saving him from any more similar suffering. She didn't have the time to worry about herself. Which, she reasoned, was probably a good thing.

"OK then, she said, hoping she didn't sound as terrified as she felt. "How long do I have?"

"Not long," came the quiet reply.

She understood. She had to get on with it and stop talking. For once in her life.

She stared at the kindly face before her.

"You were wrong," she told him quietly. "You are an Angel. A Guardian Angel.

He smiled. "It's time to leave, My Dear,"

"How do I get there?"

He raised one glowing hand. "Close your eyes, Donna Noble. And good luck to you, child."

A split second later, without her even realising, she was gone. The White Guardian sighed. After another beat, he too faded to nothing. He could only hope that his absence from the Council meeting had not been spotted.

XXX

Donna opened her eyes. And covered her mouth with her hands in horror. Everywhere was darkness, as far as the eye could see. She looked down at her hands and was heartened to see they were glowing. The White Guardian had been telling her the truth though, the light was dimming as she watched it. She had to find the Doctor and quickly. But where was she supposed to start? Controlling her fear, she held her hands out in front of her, palms facing upwards. The small space in front of her was lit up. And she stared straight into the gruesome face of a creature that could only have been dumped there from Hell. She had seen one before in her dream but this was right before her, smelling her. It smiled at her, it's face twisting further. Then, it grabbed for her.

Donna jumped backwards and screamed. In that second, the small glow of light from her hands seemed to explode. Blinding light filled the entire area, catching the demon fully in it's beam. It screamed in horror and, as Donna watched, was burnt away by the light until there was nothing left.

Donna stared, her breathing coming in horror stricken sobs. Her heart was threatening to burst out of her chest. This place was terrifying and out there, somewhere, the Doctor was being tortured, alone and scared out of his wits.

Tears streamed down her face as she broke into a run, the White Guardians light showing her the way.

XXX

The Doctor lay on his back, naked and shivering. Blood was seeping from wounds to his groin, arms, legs, chest and face. He knew he was also suffering from serious internal injuries. He was in a lot of pain but knew it would pass. He could heal faster than most other species but he wasn't so sure about his mind or soul, the agony of his attacker taking the form of Rose had hurt him deeply plus the damage the Black Guardian had done with the tour of his mind. He needed rest and time to recover. He glanced across at the creature which had not moved since it had completed it's vicious assault on him. It was perched on it's hind legs, watching him. It still had Rose's face and it was still smiling. The Doctor couldn't bear to look at that face. The irony of this didn't escape him. Any other place, any other time, he'd die to see that face again. Right now, he silently begged for it to leave and stop tormenting him.

He finally found his voice.

"You must be bored of that form by now."

'Rose' hissed at him, still that ghoulish smile was stuck on it's face. It didn't speak. It just stared.

The Doctor chuckled and then moaned from the pain this caused. "No offense, but that face looks better on the real Rose. Surely your own form would be more comfortable for you?"

The creature growled and then slowly began to crawl along the ground, edging closer to the Doctor. He swallowed but showed no other sign of panic.

"You're a night stalker." He muttered, matter-of-factly, eyes staring straight up. "You kill your victims by scaring them to death, forcing them to see their worse nightmares right in front of their eyes. And of course, you are the loyal servants of the _feared_ Black Guardian." He looked back directly at the Night Stalker. "Am I close?"

The demon hissed. It moved closer, licking it's lips.

The Doctor frowned. "You had plenty to say to me earlier. Why silent now?"

Still no response. Just the same cold, non-blinking stare.

"Ah," the Doctor said, his eyes growing wider as a memory came to him. "You can't talk can you? The Black Guardian speaks through you."

The Night Stalker's smile grew even wider. As it reached the Doctor's feet, it sat up on it's hind legs, giving him a hungry look. Now, the Doctor was nervous. He was still so weak after the earlier attack. He wasn't sure his current body could cope with another assault so soon. He could see the creature's desire written all over it's ugly face. It showed him his teeth. That was the only warning the Night Stalker gave the Doctor before it leapt onto his chest.

The Doctor's breath caught in his throat. He was frightened.

"Get off of me." He whispered, keeping his voice steady. "Now."

The Night Stalker took no notice. Instead, it went immediately for the Doctors throat and sunk it's sharp teeth into his flesh. It then began to feed.

The Doctor screamed and began to struggle fiercely, desperate to shake the demon off. The creature clung on. The Doctor could feel any strength he had left slowly leaving him. The Night Stalker sensed his victim was fading and grabbed hold of his hair, forcing him to turn his head, allowing the demon easier access to his throat. It released its hold on his hair when it realised the Doctor would no longer be able to fight and instead reached down and gripped the Doctor's cock and began to gently pump him.

The Doctor let out a low moan, though he wanted to scream into the blackness and beg for the torture to stop. He wondered how much longer it would be before the regenerative process began. He was approaching the final moments of his Tenth life, he knew that. All he could do was lie there and wait.

Suddenly the creature stopped and moved it's mouth away from his neck The Doctor shuddered when he saw it once again had blood on it's lips. His blood. The Night Stalker finally released it's hold on the Doctor's cock and he sighed in relief. Now perhaps it would let him die in peace. Because he knew death was what must happen to him and he was prepared. There would be no more regenerations, no more time. He closed his eyes.

He whimpered when he felt himself being rolled over onto his front.

"No," he whined. This could not be how he died. Not after everything he had done, everything he had seen. It just couldn't be.

"Please, help me." He pleaded into the night, to anyone that would listen.

Without any warning this time, The Night Stalker thrusted into him roughly. The Doctor let out when shout from the agonising pain and then began to silently cry, feeling the blood again pouring down his thighs. It hurt so much. He could hear the Night Stalker's screeching laughter as it devoured his body. The sound was horrifying. It would be the last thing he ever heard.

At that moment, a deafening roar thundered through the blackness.

The Night Stalker leapt off of the Doctor in a second and sat away from him, cowering. The Doctor slowly opened his eyes and could immedaily sense that the Black Guardian was beside. At that moment, in his near death and naked state, he had never felt so delicate.

He leant over the Time Lord, regarding him. Then he reached forward and placed his hand on the back of the Doctor's head.

"I'm sorry, Doctor," the Black Guardian said softly. "There is no easy escape from your own destiny. I won't let you go."

The Doctor knew the Guardian was allowing him some of his strength back, to stop him from freeing himself. Slowly but surely, the Doctor began to feel slightly stronger. He signed, knowing his last chance of escape has probably just disappeared.

The Black Guardian straightened and moved away from the Doctor, who was slowly pulling himself into a sitting position. He stalked towards the Night Stalker who was still trembling, it's head in it's hands.

"I gave you no instruction to touch him again." The Black Guardian announced, "You have no free thought. You live only to serve me."

The creature looked up at it's master and held up a shaky hand to him. It had finally abandoned Rose's form and had taken it's own. It looked pitiful. It looked like a wild dog, with big black eyes. It had no fir on it's body though, just skin that had clearly been ripped away, leaving only bone The Doctor actually surprised himself when it dawned on him he was feeling something akin to pity for the Night Stalker.

The Black Guardian however showed no such pity.

"You will leave this sanctuary and my protection forever. Go into the Light. You are exiled."

With a wave of his hand and one final shriek from the Night Stalker, the creature was gone. The Doctor cringed, wondering what fate awaited it.

The Black Guardian turned and strode back to the Doctor, who was slouched down on the floor, still weak from his ordeal. The Black Guardian had only given him enough strength to stop him regenerating. He certainly couldn't put up any kind of a fight.

He glared at the Guardian as he approached. His captor regarded him.

"You are a fascinating creature, Doctor. That creature raped you earlier and just attempted it again. It would have killed you if I hadn't intervened.

The Doctor's glare intensified.

"It was your slave. It did as it had been ordered to do." He lowered his voice. "I guess it enjoyed it's work to much."

"You must put aside these sentimental thoughts, Doctor. They make you weak. Can you not see that?"

"No. Compassion is no weakness."

"You are wrong, my friend. And you will give yourself to me, Doctor. You will be at one with the dark."

The Doctor laughed, his face obstinate. "I won't."

"You have no choice, Doctor. Just be my servant and continue your journeys through Time and Space on my orders, You can have you freedom and my protection." He knelt down beside him. "Or stay here for all eternity, with nothing but blackness for company. You will be driven slowly insane. Can you imagine a worse fate for a being such as yourself?"

The Time Lord nodded. "Oh yes, Guardian. Working for you would be a fate worse than death, I'd rather stay here and rot than allow myself to be controlled by you."

"You will serve me Doctor. You will give in to the darkness that is consuming you. Just let it inside."

"I WILL NOT!"

The Black Guardian fought to stay in control. The Doctor was so stubborn!

"You are mine!" He shouted in the Time Lord's face.

"No, I'm the last Time Lord of the planet Gallifrey. Our laws are timeless and I will not disobey them. It is forbidden for me to harm any less species."

The Black Guardian paused. A cold smile appeared on his face. "Is that so?"

The Doctor suddenly saw flashes of memories in his head. He felt his own anger and hatred. He saw himself wrapping chains around a man and pushing him into a pit. He watched as a woman was swept out of the TARDIS console room to suffer forever, stuck, with no hope of rescue. He grimaced as he saw himself standing there, watching her, with no expression on his face. He saw his reflection in a mirror and just caught a glance of a tiny girl, staring out at him with big, sad eyes. And he closed his eyes and tried to shut out the sight of him tying a young man to a post. The young man kept on staring so the Doctor covered his head. Regret and guilt hit the Doctor in waves. He tried to block it out but it just kept coming.

When he opened his eyes again, the Guardian was watching him closely, clearly enjoying his discomfort.

"Was that not you?" He asked the Time Lord. The Doctor hesitated.

"I didn't want too. They left me no choice. I had to stop them, so many people had suffered.

"You could have let them die. Instead, they are tormented until the end of time. Why?"

The Doctor whimpered. "I gave them the chance to stay away from me. They didn't take it. Just one chance.."

The Guardian smirked. "I see Doctor. And what of the Racnoss children? Did you give them a chance too?"

The Doctor placed his hands over his ears. "Stop it."

"Those babies screamed as they drowned. They tried to scurry away, huddling together for comfort as they died horribly. They died because you left them with no chance of life. _You_ always have the option to run, Doctor. Why could you not afford it to these innocents?"

The Doctor lunged forward, grabbing the Black Guardian's robe in fury. "Because I warned her! The Empress! I had to finish the job my people started!"

"And as a Time Lord you have that right?"

"YES!"

The Black Guardian began to laugh. The Doctor released his hold on the Guardian and backed away, stunned at his own words. He was rooted to the spot. He didn't really feel like that. Did he?

He would not, could not, give in. For the sake of the universe, he had to fight. He was the Doctor, he always fought.

The Doctor quickly wiped a lone tear from his eye. "I have my dark side, yes. Everyone does." The Guardian nodded eagerly and offered his hand. "Then give in to it," he replied, "and join me."

The Doctor calmly swiped the Guardian's hand away. He knew it was a foolish thing to do but it seemed as good an action as any.

"You will only force me to hurt you again, Doctor," The Guardian warned. "You will surrender yourself to me in the end, they all do. All the Night Stalkers believed they could fight me but they could not. Why suffer unimaginative pain when you know you will accept your fate eventually? Spare yourself that, Time Lord. You have suffered enough."

The Doctor gave him a small smile. "Suffered enough? I destroyed my own race. How can you think I'm anyway near even with myself?"

The Black Guardian shrugged. "You are a fool."

"Been said before, in a much more threatening way then that pitiful attempt, believe me."

The Guardian bristled. He stepped forward and leant right in to the Doctor's face.

"We shall see."

He clapped his hands.

As the Doctor watched, four figures began to slowly appear in front of him. It didn't take him long to realise, with a sinking feeling, that they were more Night Stalkers. They stood in pairs, on either side of their Guardian master. The Doctor gasped as their faces seemed to blend and they began to take forms of four people the Doctor knew only to well.

'Jack', 'Sarah Jane', 'Martha' and, most painfully for him, 'The Master', all stood before him with exactly the same gruesome smile on each of their faces as 'Rose' had tormented him with. They also all appeared to be decaying. The Masters wound to his chest was clearly visible and Jack and Martha both looked like zombies. Martha was shuffling as if in great pain. But not one of them stopped smiling.

The creature using Jack's deformed face stepped forward.

"Time for the dance you promised me, Doctor," he purred.

The Doctor nearly despaired. If he closed his eyes, he would believe his friend Jack was right there with him, the voice was so identical. But he wasn't. His image was being used to torture the Time Lord. So the Doctor kept his eyes open, refusing to look away from the devastating sight in front of him. He wouldn't even blink.

His eyes moved from one familiar face to the next, hovering on the Master slightly longer than the others. He mind was confusing him, making him think that perhaps the Master really was here, maybe the Black Guardian got him too? He threw that thought out. He had too. The Master was dead and gone. Any other hope would cost the Doctor everything. He had to stay strong.

He finally once again met the gaze of the Black Guardian.

"Time for the party to really begin, Time Lord." The Guardian hissed. His dark eyes narrowed.

The Doctor fought not to tremble. The demons posing as his friends surrounded him, two behind him and two at his side. A sob escaped him. He hated himself.

The Black Guardian walked forward until there was no space between him and the Doctor. He laughed softly.

"You look terrified. Tell me how that feels, Doctor."

The Doctor swallowed his fear, took a deep breath and retorted; "I hope I'm there when you find out for yourself."

The Guardian looked quite impressed. "Still strong, still fighting. Good." He carefully stroked the Doctor's cheek, causing his victim to flinch violently.

The Guardian whispered in the Doctor's ear. "I wonder if you know how attractive your current form is, my friend? How could I allow you to regenerate. I want you just as you are."

He smirked one more time before taking another step back. When his eyes met the Doctor's again, they seemed to be flaming.

"And now I will have pleasure from you."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, confused. The Guardian's smile was pure evil.

"Get onto your knees, Time Lord."

TBC – Part 3 to follow soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again to A c t i n g-Is-A-P a s s i o n for another positive comment and also to PlutoForPlanethood04 for their great review! Hope you guys like this chapter and comment again :) I hope everyone who is reading this story is enjoying it! It's the darkest I've ever written so I'm glad someone out there is giving me good feedback! I was a bit nervous about it. :)

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3 – Broken**

The Doctor stood perfectly still, not moving a muscle. He didn't care what the Black Guardian chose to do to him next, there was no way he was going to grovel at the bastard's feet!

The Black Guardian stared back at him, waiting.

"I said, on your knees, Doctor. Now."

The Doctor shook his head. "You think you're going to make me worship you? Maybe you don't know me so well."

The Black Guardian blinked. Then, he threw back his head and laughed. The noise made the Doctor jump. The Guardian's reaction surprised him and he hated to be caught out. He hoped his lack of understanding didn't show on his face.

Apparently though, it did.

The Guardian, still chuckling, stepped forward.

"For such a universe-weary traveller, Doctor, a man known everywhere for his great wisdom and intellect, there still seems to be some matters in which you are utterly naive. I find it very," he leant right in to the Doctor's face "alluring."

The Doctor backed away. "What are you saying?" He snapped, sounding a lot more confident then he felt.

"I'm not asking for you to kneel before me and worship me, Time Lord. I want you to _pleasure_ me. Physically."

The Doctor was bewildered. Surely the Guardian didn't mean...?

"Are you telling me," the evil man continued, gesturing to 'Sarah Jane', 'Jack' and 'Martha'", "that you have spent so much time in the company of humans, they have wanted you. They are so well known for being slaves to their sexual urges, but you have never tried out such intoxicating vices for yourself?"

"No." The Doctor said, quietly.

"Maybe it's about time you did," The Night Stalker posing as Jack whispered. The Doctor glanced at it. Panic was growing inside of him.

"That really is just too bad for you," The Guardian cooed, still clearly entertained. "You don't know what you have been missing. How long has it been Doctor? I mean, I know about your family on Gallifrey. She with the blond hair, you kissed her so lovingly, both of you so young, so many years ahead. She who held you so tightly. You left her alone. You left them all."

The Doctor didn't know what to say. Her. The woman he had loved more than anyone else in his far to long years. The most beautiful Time Lady, no – woman, he had ever known. She had given him a child, who had then produced a Grandchild but that was so long ago. He realised, to his pain, that he couldn't even remember her name.

"That was.. I was so young.." He stared into the blackness, remembering the harmony of all those years ago.

"Yes," purred the Guardian, his voice dripping with false sympathy.

"I can go anywhere," he said softly, "but I can never go back and see her again." Unable to control his guilt and grief, he sank to his knees, much to the Guardian and his pets' glee.

The Black Guardian moved directly in front of the Doctor. "Do as I order of you, Doctor."

The Time Lord stared up at him, face red, eyes watery. "I don't know how."

He may as well have begged. He felt like nothing.

"You will work it out, Doctor. Now, begin."

The Doctor reached into the Guardian's robes, feeling more sickened with every passing second. Was this really happening? He had been one of the most powerful beings in the universe, What was he now? A sex-slave for a being of pure evil. He grimaced when he found what he was looking for. He looked up at his captor again.

"Good," the Guardian whispered. "Now, suck."

The Doctor hesitated. The Guardian swiftly struck the Doctor hard across the face, knocking the Time Lord to the ground. "_Do as I say!_" He growled.

The Doctor carefully moved to obey. He could hear the Night Stalkers, in the guises of the only family he had known of for a long time, screeching their glee.

At that moment, a lightness flared up deep inside him, stopping him in his tracks. It was very much like a screaming voice in his head, deploring him to halt, to think before he acted. It warmed him from his toes to the top of his head – and gave him the kick in the backside he so desperately needed.

"You are better than him. Fight." the voice – or was it his conscious? - was shouting at him. And he listened. Pushing the Guardian back, he pulled himself up, standing at his full height. He glared daggers at the Black Guardian, who was now the one struggling to regain his composure. The Night Stalkers were stunned into silence. Or perhaps the Guardian had momentarily lost his control of them? Either way, they stood like statues, waiting for instructions.

The Guardian grabbed the Doctor round the throat. The Time Lord merely smirked back at him.

"Kill me if you want too, _Sir_." The Time Lord spat. "It's the only way you will ever have any power over me."

"You dare to mock me, Gallifreyan? You stand there with your Time Lord arrogance, looking me in the eye?"

"Why should I fear you? I've beaten you twice before! You're no better than a dalek to me! How's the search for that old elusive key to time going, by the way?"

As the Guardian seethed, the Doctor laughed, his eyes twinkling. He was acting more boldly than he actually felt but he was certainly putting on a good act. He just hoped he could keep it up. He refused to look at "Martha" who had sidled up beside him and was touching him.

"You will give yourself to me, Time Lord! I will have you and your power!"

"No – you – won't!" The Doctor yelled back. Now, he was back in his comfort zone despite the never ending blackness surrounding him.

The Guardian had had enough. He marched straight up to the Doctor and eyeballed him. This time however, the Doctor didn't flinch.

"You think you know everything, Doctor. I've already proved you wrong today."

The Doctor shrugged. "I'm a Time Lord. I don't need pleasures of the body. I prefer to join with someone emotionally and intelligently. I'm more concerned about what people have here-" he touched his head "-and that is a place, _My Lord_, where you are defiantly lacking." A cheeky smile. "And, honestly? You're just not my type."

The Guardian looked like he was ready to rip the teasing Time Lord apart. Something was stopping him. His plan and, more importantly, his pride. Killing the Doctor would mean that the Doctor won. He would not let that happen.

Very slowly and painfully, he forced himself to smile. "Enjoy your moment of triumph Doctor. I don't think it will last long."

The Doctor's smile faltered ever-so-slightly but he recovered quickly.

The Guardian had backed off a few paces. He gestured behind his prisoner as he told him; "I give you a choice, Doctor."

The Doctor spun around. He gasped. The TARDIS was stood only metres away from him. A few long strides and he'd be touching it. He looked back at the Guardian, unsure of his intentions.

"Your home, am I right, Time Lord? Where you feel safe?"

The Doctor didn't reply but gave his answer when he stared longingly at his ship again.

"Reach it, my friend, and you are free."

The Doctor's eyes met the Guardian's. "You'll let me go?"

A cruel smile. "Get to the door, open it and leave, Doctor. I can't stop you."

"My clothes.." the Doctor stammered. "I don't have the key.."

"Doc-tor!" The Master was stood by the TARDIS. He was being his old chirpy self. And in the palm of his right hand was the TARDIS key. "Come and get it," he teased the Doctor. His face was the stuff of nightmares. The same ghoulish smile that all the Night Stalkers had made the Master look simply devilish. He gave the Doctor the creeps more than any of the others did.

"Your choice, Time Lord," The Guardian completed, "is simple. Choose freedom, if you can get to it and continue with your pointless, roaming existence. Or, should despair take you, simply call my name. And accept your destiny. I shall be waiting Doctor. Waiting for your call."

And with one last smirk, he was gone.

The Doctor turned and stared at the TARDIS. His beloved time machine was so close. If he barged through the Night Stalkers, grabbed the key from "the Master" and ran for the door, he could be gone before they even touched him. The hell hounds didn't attempt to go for him, they simply stood and waited for him to make the first move.

The Doctor moved like lightning. He flew past "Martha" and "Sarah Jane" and charged at the Master, knocking him back. Only problem was, he hadn't counted on "Jack" being so close. The Night Stalker grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him away from the fake "Master".

The Doctor cried out in agony as he was forced to the floor and all four Night Stalkers began a frenzied attack on him. They hit, kicked and bit him, all of their teeth drawing blood and making him gradually weaker. He struggled for all he was worth but he was greatly outnumbered by four creatures far more used to fighting and hurting others than he was. Finally seeing an opening, he reached out and took hold of "Martha's" head and connected them together, his far greater mind, causing the creature to writhe in agony. It screamed in shock and fear and sprang away from the Doctor, losing its facade of "Martha" for a split second.

It's surprise and panic allowed the Doctor to scramble clear. He grinned at Jack and held out his hand, showing the evil creature the TARDIS key. He had managed to snatch it from the "Master" somehow in all of the me lee! He got up and raced to the TARDIS, leaning against it lovingly, relief flooding through him. The Crawlers regarded him, all of them snarling. "Martha" had recovered and was showing him it's teeth, circling the TARDIS.

"Tell the Black Guardian, I have to decline his kind invitation!" The Doctor shouted, a big smile on his lips. Then, he put the key in the lock and turned it.

Nothing happened.

The Doctor frowned. He turned the key again. And again. Blind panic flooded through him, threatening to engulf him. What was going on?

"Donna!" He shouted, banging on the door. "Can you hear me?"

'Jack' laughed, his distorted face screwed up in delight.

"Is something wrong, Doctor?" He asked.

All four devils approached the Doctor, their crazed smiles larger than ever.

"Stay away from me!" The Doctor yelled, backed up against the side of his ship. His ship that had turned against him the moment he needed it the most. He sobbed.

'Jack' took hold of him and swung him round, so he was facing his TARDIS.

"You're sanctuary, isn't it Doctor?"

'The Master' edged nearer, sneering."All you have left of our home planet?"

"The only place you feel safe?" 'Martha' added, coldly.

"It doesn't want you anymore," whined 'Sarah Jane.' "Just like us. You've let us all down, Doctor."

All of the Doctor's fight left him. He placed his head against the TARDIS, feeling that oh so familiar gentle hum, and sobbed. If he lost his ship, he had nothing left. Is that why it had allowed the Black Guardian to take him in the first place?

"Perhaps it blames you for destroying Gallifrey, hero." 'Jack' hissed.

"Please." The Doctor whimpered.

"Only two words." 'Martha' reminded him. "Just shout out his name. And join us."

The Doctor wouldn't. He wanted too. Badly. He wanted the pain to end. But he could not give in to the Black Guardian. Whatever it cost him. He was barely clinging onto his sanity anyway. Why did it matter what happened to him?

'Jack' shrugged. "You're choice."

He shoved the Doctor harder against the TARDIS. Then, the Crawler bit the Time Lord below his neck, drawing blood. This time, the Doctor didn't fight. For this to happen to him, against the machine he had called home for as long as he could remember, was the final straw for him. The TARDIS was contaminated, and so was he. It would hold nothing but horrific memories for him from now on, if he did live to ever get inside it again.

"Fancy our dance now, Mr Spock?" 'The being using Jack's face' hissed in his ear.

The Doctor flinched at the fun memory it had stolen from him but he didn't resist.

'Jack' furiously forced himself inside the Doctor, not bothering with any preparation. The Doctor howled into the blackness. Oh God, it hurt. Even more than the last time. The Night Crawler was taking him hard, wanting to cause the Gallifreyan as much pain as possible. Laughing happily, the hound pulled the Doctor away from the TARDIS whilst buried deep inside him and forced him to his knees. In one insane thought, it struck the Doctor how agile the Night Stalker must be.

'The Master' grabbed the Doctor's head and, much to the Time Lord's despair, shoved it's disgusting length into his mouth. The Doctor gagged at the hellish taste but knowing he had no choice, began to suck, as the Black Guardian had instructed him earlier.

"Open your eyes!"

The Doctor obeyed the Night Stalker and looked up into 'The Master's face'

"Use my name!" It hissed.

"Master." The Doctor was now beyond devastation. This was total humiliation.

The other Night Stalkers were hooting in delight as the Doctor was devoured by the two hated monsters. Neither had the slightest concern for his body. 'Jack' pumped into him until, with a shriek, it reached it's climax.

"Lovely," he hissed and patted the Doctor like a pet. He then bit into him again, draining him further. The Doctor whimpered. He wanted this to be over.

'The Master' followed soon after 'Jack', forcing the Doctor to swallow every drop of whatever foulness it was flooding down his throat, making him retch. They left him there, lying in the darkness, squirming in pain and disgust, the black around him turning crimson. The four creatures began to do a victory dance around their broken victim. The Doctor covered his ears, trying to shut them out.

Their screamed words could not be blocked however, no matter how hard he tried.

"Say his name! Say his name! Say his name! Say his name!"

The Doctor shook his head desperately. He would not say it. He would not.

That's when it happened. That's when they all heard the scream of horror and despair. And at that moment, the darkness was lit up by the most brilliant golden light. He was awestruck. The Doctor was sure he had never seen anything so beautiful in all his lives.

At last, the light had defeated the dark. He was sure he could hear the Black Guardian's roar of fury ringing in his ears. He heard the death cries of the Night Crawlers as they were disintegrated by the power of the light.

As the light began to slowly fade away, he was sure he saw a figure of a woman in the centre of it. He smiled at her, though he couldn't see anything but her outline. Perhaps she was an angel? He listened intently, was she screaming? He could take the pain no longer and exhaustion took hold of him and he slumped forward, happily giving in to peaceful sleep.

He didn't get to know that the woman in the glowing light was crying out _his_ name.

X

Donna's eyes landed on his unmoving form. Terror gripped her. He could not be gone!

After what seemed like endless night, she had finally found him and those creatures. She had managed to kill many of them on her journey there but these ones, they were beyond her darkest imagination. What they had been doing to him - torturing him, raping him. She had never seen anything so horrific. Her best friend had been pleading for mercy from these devils, desperate, crying into the dark.

She had never felt so much all-consuming hatred. The power in her hands had flooded through her and she had glowed more brightly than she could believe. She knew the dogs were dead and felt pleased. These were hounds from Hell itself. They deserved to suffer for what they had done. As the light had died, she could clearly see the Doctor lying there, blood on and all around him. She checked her hands, the light was just a dull glow now. She had no time to waste.

With one agonised cry, she ran to him.

"_Doctor!"_

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, only two chapters to go now! **

**Special thanks to:**

**BlazeElemental – This is the darkest I've ever written too! Not this chapter though, squicky stuff finished now thankfully. Thanks for the compliment, I'm glad you like it and really hope you enjoy this chapter and review again :)**

**Fic Druggy – Glad you're liking the angst! Nope, I would never end it like that! Here's the next part, hope you like it and thanks for reviewing :)**

**A c t i n g-Is-A-P a s s i o n – Thanks for reviewing again! Hope you like this chapter. I really hope I've written Donna ok in this part! I wanted to get her spot on. Anyway, enjoy!**

**PlutoForPlanethood04 – Thanks, glad you liked! Hope you like this part, please let me know. :)**

**Thanks to everyone reading this story! Hope ****I'm**** not freaking you all out! OK, on we go!**

_**My Guardian Angel**_

_**Chapter 4 - Hopeful Glow**_

Donna fell to the ground, at the Doctor's side.

She almost threw up at the state of his injuries, gulping when she saw the blood. With shaking hands, she reached for him and gently rolled him onto his back, so she could have a better look at him.

It didn't take long for her to regret that decision. He looked terrible. Not a part of him was untouched. His skin was black and blue and he had lost a huge amount of blood. She was certain that if he were human, he wouldn't have survived. Donna fought back the tears that were threatening to spill. Crying wouldn't help her or him. He needed her to be strong.

Quickly, she unbuttoned her large coat and draped it over him, hoping to keep him warm and spare him his dignity. If he hadn't already lost that completely, along with his mind. She pushed that terrifying thought out of her mind at once.

"Doctor?" She whispered, touching his face carefully.

There was no reaction.

"Doctor! Please, you have to wake up!" She glanced again at her hands. She new she had mere moments before the connection with the White Guardian was lost. Donna gave him a small shake and was relieved when he let out a low moan in response.

"That's right. Come on Doctor. Look lively!"

He opened his eyes and stared up at her. He leant forward as if to touch her but then drew away again. She sighed.

"Doctor, there's really isn't any time for this. You have to get up now. We have to go!

He spoke so hoarsely, she only just caught his words.

"So bright. Like a wolf howling at the moon."

Donna was almost beside herself.

"Yeah right." She grabbed his arms and pulled him up, helping him to put his arms into her coat. "For such a skinny bugger, you are a heavy lump, aren't you?" She couldn't help but be flippant. It was the only defence mode she knew.

"Rose," he whimpered, touching her cheek.

"No, Doctor. It's Donna."

He stared at her more closely, blinking his eyes. "Donna?"

She smiled at him. "Yes, that's right. That's the ticket. Donna Noble!" She kissed his forehead affectionately. "Can't forget me, darling!"

He hang his head, not having the energy to hold it up anymore. "I thought.. you glowed and.. you were like her." He grasped her hand.

She gave it a squeeze. "Doctor, I have no idea what your talking about and I don't care. Now, just hold on to me! We've got to catch a lift off of a friend."

"Donna, there's no point. There's no escape from here. The TARDIS has betrayed me."

"Doctor, the TARDIS is waiting for you."

He chuckled. It was the sound of giving up to Donna. She hated it. The Doctor pointed at the blue box, still standing beside him.

Donna shook her head incredulously. "What?" She demanded.

"The TARDIS is right here, Donna. It won't let me in."

She was stunned. "Doctor, there's nothing there!" She blinked, figuring the ruse out. "Those things were playing with your mind, Doctor. Using illusions to fool you. I saw the Rose one.." Her voice trailed off.

The Doctor gazed up at her. "You can't see her? She's not there?"

"No! Now, can we please get out of here?!"

Holding his trembling body against hers tightly, she shouted out into the darkness: "White Guardian!" She waited a few seconds. When nothing happened, she tried again.

"WHITE GUARDIAN!"

Nothing. No bright light. No shining star. Only black.

Now, she wanted to cry. Desperately, she pleaded. "WHITE GUARDIAN!"

The Doctor suddenly collapsed against her and she grunted, just managing to catch him and stop his fall.

"PLEASE!" Donna howled into the night. She held onto her friend, trying to comfort him.

"I don't know what to do, Doctor." She whimpered. "I've let you down."

He shook his head and mumbled but couldn't manage any words.

A low laugh suddenly was all around them, making them both react. Donna stood up to her full height, glaring into the darkness, ready for whatever was coming.

"Easy to laugh at someone but not show your face, isn't it?" She taunted.

The laughter became louder.

"Why don't you come out of the shadows, you cowardly piece of.."

"Donna." The Doctor gasped. "Don't."

"Why not!" Donna demanded, rounding on her crumpled friend. "Just because you've given up?"

"You will not leave your home, Doctor."

Both the Doctor and Donna started. The Black Guardian had appeared before them, his face triumphant.

Donna, swallowing her fear, instantly moved forward, shielding the Doctor.

"You're not going near him again, mate, you got that?"

The Black Guardian didn't even acknowledge her presence. He spoke only to the Doctor, who sat on the ground behind her.

"It is not to late for you to join me, Doctor. Speak my name now and end this."

"Oi!" Donna shouted, her indignation at being ignored having now overtaken her fear. "Are you blind, deaf or what? I'm talking to you, Blackie!"

Now, the Guardian turned to her. He wrinkled up his nose as if he was looking at something that disgusted him.

"Oh, I see you, human. As one of your kind would see a slug or an ant. That is the scale of the importance you hold with me, lowest of all species. Look at you. You stand there, holding in your hands gifted power, more wondrous than your tiny brain could hope to comprehend. Do not speak to me again."

Donna could not believe her ears.

"Lowest - of - the - species? Did you just call me.."

The Black Guardian had tired of her. With a wave of his hand, Donna was picked up by an invisible force and thrown through the blackness, landing in a heap, a large space now between the Doctor and her. She watched, franticly, as the Guardian approached her best friend and bent over him.

"Why waste your time with insects like her, my friend. I will give you the planet Earth and it's human race as your own private plaything. You can even spare them and keep them as slaves if you wish! _If you would but join me!_"

The Doctor didn't have a chance to reply as Donna had hurled herself to her feet and had once again thrown herself between the Doctor and the Guardian. The Black Guardian was outraged. He stared at Donna with a mixture of frustration and amazement.

"Humans are so weak, are they?" The Doctor whispered. "Maybe you've got that wrong?"

"Girl," the Guardian softly. "The light will fade in moments. Once that has happened, you will be at my mercy. Move aside now and I will make your death quick and clean. Understand?"

"No," Donna said simply. "I'll _never _leave him.

The light seemed to shimmer and die, leaving a mere glimmer. The Black Guardian smiled. "I can wait. The White Guardian's power is nearly done. He has only enough strength to protect you, not enough to aid your escape."

Donna gasped. So that was why the White Guardian didn't answer her. His power was getting weaker and weaker. She couldn't hope for any help from him. Just what was she going to do?

"Let her go," the Doctor muttered.

The Guardian smiled evilly. "And if I do spare her, Time Lord, what will you give me in return?"

The Doctor knew, with that one statement that he was beaten. closed his eyes. He was backed right into a corner. And he could see no way out.

Donna saw his pain and whirled round to him. "Don't you DARE do anything stupid Doctor. Look at what you've been though! Don't you give up on me now!"

The Black Guardian stepped forward. "I offer you a new choice, Doctor. Join me, or watch your human pet be torn apart by my Night Stalkers." He paused, enjoying the torment written all over the Doctor's face. "Which is it to be?"

A few painful moments passed before the Doctor finally opened his eyes and stared up at Donna.

"I'm sorry," he murdered to her. "I won't let him hurt you."

"NO!" Donna shrieked. "I won't let _you _do this!"

The Black Guardian smirked. "A wise choice, Doctor. And completely to be expected, naturally. Time Lords are so predictable." He chuckled and then held out his hand.

"Come Doctor. Take my hand and join with me."

The Doctor was in turmoil. He knew he was giving the Guardian control of the Time Vortex but if he was forced to watch Donna die, horribly, then that last flicker of light inside him would go out and he wold be lost anyway. And Donna would suffer for nothing. This was the best he could do.

He got to his feet slowly.

"Doctor!" Donna was sobbing, tears falling down her face, uncontrollably. "You must know this is wrong!"

The Doctor couldn't look at her. Donna rounded on the Guardian, any hint of fear long gone. "You say he's got a dark side. Well, you're right. I've seen it." The Guardian nodded. Donna saw a flash of water and fire and screaming and death. She saw a figure high above, a man whose anger and need for vengeance surrounded her, nearly choking her. She could feel the terror once more that she had felt that day. This man was damaged and wrong and _frightening_..

"That's not who he is!" Donna shouted in the evil being's face, pushing the memory it had placed in her mind to one side. She concentrated on the laughter and the kindness and the goodness that she had also seen and felt from the Doctor. That was the true man she had discovered since that that horrible Christmas and she had grown to love him.

"You have no idea what he is capable of, girl!" The Guardian said, scathingly. He had caught some of Donna's thoughts in his own mind, had seen the wonderful way she saw the Doctor for himself and he hated it. He noted the fading glimmer shining in the humans hands. She had seconds to spare. Soon, she would be unprotected and the Guardian would be rid of her, no matter about his agreement with the Doctor.

"You brought him here, alone and defenceless. You tortured him, raped him, beat him." Her eyes blazed. "Why? If bringing him to your side was such a foregone conclusion, why all this?"

The Guardian didn't reply.

"I'll tell you then shall I, as it's slipped your mind? You had to set up all of this to break him! You know how much goodness is still inside him, even if it is buried a little deeper now than in the past. That's why you used Rose against him, in my dream. She's a happy memory for him and you wanted to contaminate that. You're sick. He's nothing like you. He's beautiful and loving and caring and _good. _And you know it! He can contain his darkness, he's already proved it. Don't you get it? You might win today, you might take him but you won't _control_ him. Because he's better than you!"

The Black Guardian was clearly at boiling point. He gestured. Donna saw Night Crawlers prowling nearby and knew why. Very soon, they would feed. The Guardian was staring at her, looking for signs of weakness. She wouldn't let him see any. She would stay strong.

"A very strong speech, Donna Noble." The Guardian said softly. "Sadly, too little, to late. I would say you have only five seconds left. Anything you wish to add? Or do you think you've said enough?"

He laughed.

Donna waited.

That's when she felt him. The Doctor's hand was brushing against her own. She glanced at him to find him standing beside her. He was smiling and this time there was no pain or fear in that smile. All she saw was the real Doctor. She could have cried again, this time with delight. Especially if he was the last thing she ever saw.

"Take my hand, Donna." The Doctor whispered. She grabbed him. "Join with me," he muttered in her ear and he placed his free hand against her forehead. Both of them turned, as one, to smile at the Black Guardian.

"STOP!" The Guardian screamed. "Night Crawlers, attack them!"

As the Night Crawlers prepared to pounce, a light even brighter than any that Donna had conjured surrounded her and the Doctor, completely concealing them from the Guardian. The light then flooded through him, causing him to scream in shock and agony. His roar of pain was unholy and terrible and it was the last thing Donna heard as both she and the Doctor left the darkness far behind, flying back through space and time back to safety, back to the TARDIS.

XXX

And with a thud, they both fell to the floor of their beloved Ship, their eyes hurting from the light. The Doctor lay where he had fallen but with a satisfied smile on his lips. Donna stood up and dusted herself off. She stared around her, not quite believing they had made it out.

"We're really back." She said, awed.

"We're really back," the Doctor repeated. "And, she still wants me." He reached out and touched the bottom of the console. Donna could see he was nearly in tears.

"Told you," she teased him gently. "But Doctor, how? How did you get us out?"

The Doctor turned and looked at her, his eyes shining.

"I didn't, Donna. You did. You and your inability to ever shut up." He grinned.

Donna, confused, opened her mouth to ask more questions but stopped in panic when the Doctor gasped and slipped to the floor. He curled up on the ground in her coat and closed his eyes, not moving.

Donna hurried over to him, knelt down and brushed away his sweaty hair. She soon ascertained, with relief, that he was only sleeping. She laid her down beside his, watching him rest, realising how close she had come to losing him.

"I'll always find you," she told him, leant in and kissed his forehead.

"Donna Noble."

Donna, letting out a tiny squeak, leapt ten foot in the air and spun round.

The White Guardian was stood before her, smiling happily.

"Well done, Donna. You did very well. Even if there was no time to spare!"

Donna chuckled. "You saved us, didn't you?"

"I transported you out but the two of you defeated the dark."

"How?"

"I'll let the Doctor tell you that, my dear." He walked closer to her. "Tell the Doctor my lightness is stronger around him now. I can protect you, him and the TARDIS from the Black Guardian. But he must stay in the light, Donna. Make sure you tell him that. Stay in the light."

Donna nodded. She offered her hand to the White Guardian. He smiled and shook it.

"Thank you," she said.

He bowed. "My pleasure." His expression became sterner. "Donna, the Doctor will need your help to recover from his ordeal. I have given him the gift of sleep for now but it will not last long. I'm afraid that his dreams will be plagued with the horrors he has faced, I can do nothing about that.. Move him to his room now, while he sleeps. Don't leave him alone, even if he tells you too. Be there for him tonight. You will realise how you can heal him. Trust in yourself. Goodbye, my child."

And with one last wave, he was gone.

Donna looked back over at the Doctor.

"I'm not going anywhere," she told the sleeping man as she crossed the room to where he was, put her arms underneath him and lifted. "I'm right here."

TBC

Part 5 coming soon. Can Donna find the way to help the Doctor heal?


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here's the last chapter. I'm not to sure what I think of this. I really wish I had a beta for this story!**

**If you could give me feedback as to what you think, I'd really appreciate it!**

**Thanks to Kat and A c t i n g-Is-A-P a s s i o n for reviewing the last chapter and for their kind words. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed this story and I hope that everyone who read it, enjoyed it! **

**My Guardian Angel**

Chapter 5

"Donna?"

Donna opened her eyes abruptly when she heard someone saying her name. It took her a moment to realise where she was and why but then, it all came flooding back to her. She was in the Doctor's bedroom, having perched herself on the floor after she had tucked him into his bed. Jumping to her feet, she hurried over to him.

The Doctor was sat up, watching her.

She smiled, reached out and took his hand.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

His eyes swept his room before finally resting back on Donna.

"What happened?" He enquired, somewhat sharply. "How did I get here?"

"It's fine, nothing to worry about." Donna told him, hurriedly. She didn't want him concerned. "The White Guardian felt that you needed some rest so he..."

"Knocked me out?" The Doctor finished for her. He didn't look happy.

Donna hesitated. "He thought it would be good for you. He said you would have trouble getting to sleep on your own."

The Doctor chuckled. "Well, he was right about that."

He quickly swept the covers away and climbed out of the bed. He glanced down and then at Donna and she knew he was surprised he was still wearing her coat. She hadn't wanted to take it off of him, it was his only warmth. She didn't think to dress him, she just needed to get him to his bed. He undid the coat and tossed it carelessly onto the bed, leaving him as naked as birth. Donna instantly blushed and looked down at the floor. She didn't want to see those bruises again.

The Doctor tutted. "Come on Donna, don't be shy."

She looked up at him. The look on his face unnerved her.

"There's nothing you haven't already got to see, is there?" He joked, cutting her to the bone. He turned and walked to a door on the far side of the room. "I'm going to take a shower," he called over his shoulder. Donna watched him open the other door, step through it and slam it behind him. Very soon, she heard the sound of water cascading down.

For one, she was at a loss for words. The Doctor was acting completely out of character. What should she do? She wished the White Guardian was there now. He would be able to cope with this damaged Doctor far better than she could.

She glanced up suddenly. Could she hear...?

Nervously, Donna walked to the door and pressed her ear up against it. Along with the falling water, she heard small yelps of pain along with desperate, anguished sobs. And her heart broke.

How could she have actually been surprised that the Doctor was acting strangely? She was ashamed of herself. How would she act if she had been through the ordeal he had? She reasoned that her friend probably didn't know how to cope. He wasn't used to being a victim, not like this. Well, she would be there for him. She would help him through this, whether he wanted her there or not.

At that moment, the bathroom door opened and a sodden, tormented looking Doctor emerged. He and Donna regarded each other. The Doctor rested his head against the door, stared up at the ceiling and sighed. When his eyes met Donna's again, she could see the tears there.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor whispered.

"No need to be," Donna replied gently.

The Doctor sank to his knees, head in his hands. Donna rushed past him, into the bathroom. She grabbed a large towell, returned to the Doctor and draped it around him. He clung to it, trembling.

"You're still soaking wet," Donna told him, "you'll catch your death."

The Doctor shivered. "I keep managing to avoid him," he muttered, looked up and smiled.

Donna helped him up and rubbed him dry. He stood still as she fussed around him and then followed without any argument as she led him back to his bed.

As she pulled the covers up around him, Donna said; "You need to sleep now Doctor. You need to get stronger."

"I'm too scared, Donna." He said simply.

She was confused. "Come on Doctor. Just close your eyes. You're exhausted, you'll just drift off."

"Donna, every time I close my eyes, all I can see is blackness."

"Well, yes. That's what happens when you shut your eyelids!"

He looked at her. Then she understood. Oh...

Donna took his hand. "He can't get to you again," She said, firmly.

The Doctor shook his head. "You don't know that."

Donna moved closer. "Yes I do! The White Guardian is protecting us right now and as long as you keep the darkness at bay, he can't touch you, me or the TARDIS. We're safe."

"Safe?" He repeated. He winced. "It hurts all the time, Donna. It hurts... inside."

She couldn't speak. How could she comfort him?

"There's blood," he whispered. "Blood in the shower."

"I'll deal with it," Donna told him. "If you could only rest," she added, in a tiny voice, "it would hurt less."

He wasn't listening. "They keep on smiling, in my head. They don't stop. Especially Rose, she never stops."

The anger boiling inside Donna was threatening to spill out. How dare those monsters do this to him? What right did they have to touch someone as beautiful and innocent as the Doctor? It was so unfair. She knew he was sexually naïve and now to have been used in such a vile way – what do you say to someone who had been so abused? Especially someone as strong and confident as the Doctor?

"How can I help you?" She implored him. "Just tell me what I can do."

Those sad brown eyes again rested on her. He smiled warmly.

"You've already helped me," he said. "If it weren't for you, I'd still be there now."

Donna shrugged her shoulders. "You were the one who found the way to beat them, Doctor. That bright light came from you."

"It came from us both. Your words got to me, awoke something inside me. Something the darkness was trying to bury too deep for me to reach. You helped me find it and, together with the light inside of you, WE defeated them."

Donna brushed this away with her hand. "This wasn't because of me, Doctor, it was all you. Any power I had was given to me by the White Guardian."

"You're too hard on yourself Donna, you know that?"

She nodded. "It's been said. Try living with my mother though, she could bash away at anyone's self confidence, she could. Even yours."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Worse than the Black Guardian?"

Donna guffawed. "Oh yeah, far worse!"

An attack of pain seized the Doctor and he began to spasm uncontrollably. Donna wrapped her arms around him and held him close. After a few wretched seconds, the Doctor finally stilled. He clung to her though, needing her touch and her love, which she happily gave. If only she could do more though.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She murmured to him.

"You saw it," The Doctor replied, after a pause.

"I saw Rose," Donna said. "Maybe if you spoke about the rest, it could help?"

"Even if I told you about that they did to me Donna, that's not really sharing. Not for a Time Lord. I have to live with the pain alone. That's my curse." He curled up and lay on his side, gazing at the wall.

Donna was beginning to feel hopeless. What good was she? The Guardian had been wrong. She couldn't help him heal. He needed someone stronger, more like him. Someone he could join with and share the burden with...

Donna stopped. That was it! Share the burden.

She turned to him. "Doctor, I want to share this with you. I don't want you to go through it alone."

"Donna, I just explained.."

"Don't just tell me, show me what happened."

The Doctor froze, he looked at her in shock.

"You don't mean you want to see into my mind?"

She nodded, her face firm.

The Doctor shook his head. "No Donna, you couldn't even take the Ood song, you're just too pure to such evil."

Donna grabbed his arm. "And you can't cope with this on your own. You need help, Doctor. I'm here for you. And I can take it, I'm stronger now than I was then. As you said, I did stand up to the Black Guardian, didn't I? Put him right in his place!" Her tone softened. "You do so much for so many people and never ask for anything back. Let me do this for you now. Please."

He didn't want too, that was clear. But he knew she was speaking truthfully, he did need her help. But, there was still the fear that he would wreck her mind.

"You need to understand the danger. I'm talking horrific dreams, day and night for the rest of your life, regardless if you are asleep or awake, if you're not able to control what I show you. And there aren't many out there who could cope. I just want you to fully grasp what you are offering to do here."

"A trouble shared is a trouble halved, my Gramps used to say."

The Doctor smiled. "He's right. Especially for a Time Lord."

Donna moved across his bed until she was sitting directly in front of him.

"Then what are you waiting for. Besides, you still owe me that Wham gig, remember?"

Despite himself, he couldn't help but laugh. She grinned.

"You always go out of your way to save people. Why can't you let one of those people return the favour?"

The Doctor looked at her with awe. He was very lucky to have met this human. And he actually let her get away. Thank goodness she came looking for him. He knew that he loved her and trusted her with his life. She was risking so much for him and he was sure she had no idea of the gravity of what she was about to see. He prayed she could cope with it. As she stared back at him, waiting for him to begin, he couldn't help but feel dread. Stay strong Donna, he thought, desperately, just stay strong.

He placed his fingers on her head and closed his eyes, flinching at the darkness he suddenly found himself in.

"Just relax," he murmured to her. "You're okay."

She waited. She could sense the Doctor, mentally and physically. He was so close to her at that moment. It was an incredible feeling. For the first time, she got a sense of how old the Time Lord was – and how powerful. The strength of his mind joining with hers was just unbelievable. She felt comfortable, happy, safe. Everything was golden and bright. She was in a good place and all was well.

Then – she was in his mind.

The shock of it jolted her. She tried to pull away from his mind and his touch.

"_No, Donna_."

Were those his thoughts she could hear? Or was he speaking out loud? It was impossible to tell.

"_Stay with me. What you are feeling now, it will pass. Just hold on_."

He was right. The strange haze before her was already clearing and she felt less panicked. There wasn't much to see for her though, the place she was in was bare. It almost felt to her like a corridor."

"_A good description_." So, he could hear her thoughts to then. She suddenly felt very open. She didn't like it, there was nowhere to hide. "_It's alright Donna. I'm opening a door for you now. You'll see my memories of the Black Guardian and his minions. Remember, this is going to distress you. If you want me to stop, just say._"

She saw darkness and headed towards it. She was scared but knew she couldn't back out now. He needed her.

She found herself in pitch blackness. She looked around her but couldn't see a thing. She blinked, trying to adjust her eyes to the night. She crept forward, her fears threatening to overcome her. She hated the black, the murkiness and sadness of it. She reached out with her mind for the Doctor, desperate for his company.

"_I'm here, Donna_."

In this place, even his thoughts were cold, distant. However badly she felt in being here, she knew the Doctor would feel so much worse. He was reliving his own torture, after all.

That's when she saw him. The Doctor. Sitting in the terrible blackness. He couldn't see her, for him, she wasn't there. His eyes were fixed on something in the darkness. Something prowling, snarling, cruel. Then, she gasped as the Night Crawler sprang out of that night and leapt at him, knocking him down. It took her another two seconds to realise that this was her dream.

And, so it began.

Donna watched, fighting to control her emotions, as the man before her was taken apart. She closed her eyes when the demon thrusted into him and the scream that was torn from his throat ripped into her, making her shudder. She heard the creature say "Good boy," and she felt like retching. Forcing herself to open her eyes, she saw that the Doctor had passed out. The Night Crawler was still on top of him, licking his blood from a wound on his chest. She wanted to run at it and get it off of him. She wanted to kill it. Then, the Black Guardian was there. He teased and tormented the Doctor. Donna could feel her friend's every emotion. His confusion at what was asked for him and his embarrassment at not understanding. She could feel his hope when the TARDIS materialized before them and then his pain and anger as the Night Crawlers attacked him.

The scenes before her played out in all their horrific glory. The TARDIS turned on the Doctor and she could sense pure despair. Again, the monster attacked him, raping him, feeding from him. His humiliation burned inside and she could feel every devastating jolt. The worst thing was that she came to realise that he was just taking their punishment of him, believing that he deserved it. His loudest thought was echoing round and round in her head;

"_If the TARDIS doesn't want me anymore, then what exactly am I worth_?"

It took ever ounce of her self control for Donna not to break down and sob.

At long last, the bright light that heralded her own arrival on the scene descended around her, lighting her very soul. Suddenly, 'her' Doctor had hold of her hand. He turned and looked up at him. She gasped, her eyes wide. He was shining so brightly, he really did seem angelic.

"_So do you_." He told her. She smiled then looked down, blushing.

"_Time to go_." He whispered. "_You know the rest_."

She nodded and immediately felt that odd dizzy sensation again. She could feel herself being pulled, away from that darkness and that beautiful light. The last thing she saw was her earlier self running to the Doctor's side and crouching down beside him. It struck her as she was leaving them that she looked right like that; right at his side. That was her place.

They were back. They opened their eyes together. He was so close to her, she could feel his breath on her face. His took his fingers away from her head, not before stroking her hair affectionately first.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

She nodded. She couldn't bring herself to form words. If she did, she knew the rainclouds would open and she wouldn't be able to stop the tears.

He leant forward and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," he gently told her.

He laid back down and closed his eyes. Within moments, he was sound asleep and breathing peacefully. Donna watched him. He looked so serene, so happy. She was pleased for him, pleased that he could sleep.

She carefully got up of the bed and began to walk to the door, ready to leave the Doctor to sleep alone. She got half way across the room before collapsing to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Crouching down, she dry heaved, her breathing laboured. She couldn't put the terrifying images out of her mind. All she could see was the Doctor being raped, beaten, tormented, taunted. It wouldn't go away. And it was destroying her.

When she finally, had no more tears left to cry, a great tiredness swept over her. She couldn't keep her eyes open, she just wanted to sleep. She didn't want to see that darkness but she couldn't help herself so she allowed herself to fall into it. And, within moments, she was sound asleep.

The Doctor opened his eyes abruptly. He quickly got out of the bed, still clutching his towell around himself and moved to her side. He could see that her sleep was anything but peaceful and he knew why. He knew only to well what monsters were invading her dreams. Kneeling down, he reached out and gently stroked her hair.

He sensed his presence long before he heard him. Without even looking up, the Doctor muttered,

"Hello Sir."

"Doctor."

The White Guardian approached him. The Doctor stood up straight and bowed. The Guardian returned the greeting.

"You seem better now, my friend."

The Doctor turned back to Donna.

"It's thanks to her." He stopped and looked again at the Guardian.

"And to you, so I understand."

The Guardian waved away his words. "There is so much chaos in the universe Doctor, so much evil. Those who fight for goodness are becoming few and far between. I could not lose you too. You _are_ a champion, like the Black Guardian said, but a Champion for Good."

The Doctor knelt down again beside Donna. "You made her sleep?"

The Guardian nodded. "I felt that she needed it. She couldn't cope with the despair. A human as emotional as Donna should not face such.."

The Doctor leapt up, his eyes flashing. "You think I don't know that? She gave me no choice. She wouldn't take no for an answer!" The Doctor hung his head, gripped by guilt.

The White Guardian held both his hands up. "Peace Doctor, I meant nothing against you. I was simply stating that Donna is not capable of coping with the pain that you are. She didn't just see what you went through, she felt what you felt. And Time Lords emotions are very different to a humans, much stonger. A lesser human would have been driven mad."

The Doctor frowned. "And as she's now in turmoil, how long until the Black Guardian senses her?"

The White Guardian sighed. "My opposite remains weak, for now. Once he recovers however, he will sense her immediately. Unless we can bury the darkness beneath the light again."

The Doctor stared at Donna. "You want me to make her forget."

"It's the only way to save her."

"I won't take away how brave she was today, or that she saved me. She deserves to remember how strong she was." He lowered his voice. "She doesn't have enough confidence in herself as it is. I don't want to take today away from her too. She was magnificent."

"Fair enough Doctor. Then take away the memories of your attacks. She will know you were taken and she will remember saving you and defeating the Black Guardian. Everything else that has occurred since you returned to the TARDIS, she should forget."

The Doctor was grim. "And me?"

"You will remain in control Doctor, as you are now. And you will always know that you owe your sanity to Donna."

He smiled. "She'd love that!"

The White Guardian bowed again. "I must go, Doctor. The Council demands and explanation concerning the Black Guardian and I will provide it. He will be punished for what he did to you. I promise."

"Thank you, Sir."

"You are most welcome, old friend. Goodbye."

He faded to nothing but not before leaving one last message;

"_Remember Doctor, stay in the light_."

The Doctor moved back to Donna's side and pulled her up into his arms. He touched her forehead and grimaced when he felt the discomfort inside her head.

"I'm sorry," he told his sleeping best friend. "I'll make it go away Donna, I promise."

Pressing his fingers against her head as before, he closed his eyes and he connected with her mind. He shivered at what he saw there. It was wrong that by helping him, Donna now suffered more from his memories than he did. Still, only for a few moments longer.

It took him no time at all to find the damaging memories and remove them. As he deleted one nasty image after another, he sensed Donna relaxing. Finally, her dreams were free of the Black Guardian and his evil. The Doctor opened his eyes and moved back. She was safe.

He gently laid Donna on the floor. Hen then shot over to his bed and grabbed his blanket and pillows. He put one pillow under Donna's head and another next to her, for himself. Laying down, he covered both of them with the blanket. He pulled Donna towards him and held her close. He would never forget what she had sacrificed for him, even if she had too.

His own exhaustion crept up on him. He had had quite the day. He closed his eyes one more time, once more facing that blackness. Only this time, he didn't flinch.

END

I really hope you all enjoyed that and thank you for reading my fic :) If you could let me know what you think, I'd apprecate it :) Thanks.


End file.
